How to Date a Girl in Denial
by LemonySpice
Summary: Lightning had always been about two things in her life. Her family, and work. Nothing could get in the way of that... except for a stubborn ginger and a very enticing brunette. Of course... she would and could not admit to liking, or even loving the tanned woman that stumbled into her life from a bribe. (FLight, Rated M for later chapters) (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Chapter 1

"I need you to do something."

The doctor continued to walk to her car, adjusting her bag, ignored the red-head behind her. She honestly had no interest whatsoever on what this 'something' was. Perhaps the girl would beg her to run an errand, get a recommendation in at the college she worked at. She slung her purse over to her right shoulder, fiddled with her keys.

"Lightning would you just- Wait!" The red-head pestered her further, tugging at her lab coat and such. God, she was acting like a child. She was a child. Lightning huffed, placing her hand on the roof of her car, turned to face the girl.

"What?" She asked.

The girl smiled, reached into her purse and pulled out 300 dollars. So easily, Lightning would've thought she didn't _need_ to go to college. "I need you to go on a date with my sister."

Optics narrowed, lips thinned. "No." And with that simple answer, she slid into her car. The girl knocked on her window, and with two fingers set on her temple, she unrolled the window. "What?"

"Go on a date with my sister." She stuck the money in the car, shaking it slightly. A pause.

"And why would I do that?" It wasn't because she hadn't been looking at the woman... she was very pleasing to look at. Just not to date. Ever. She had set her as off limits, gone. Because she didn't need to date anyone. She was just fine... a 7 hour job at the college and supporting her family. Just fine without a... lover.

"Because i'm bribing you." She said, in a tone that made her seem oblivious.

"I don't do bribes." Lightning quirked a brow, shifting slightly in her seat. Although 300 dollars would help immensely right now, she didn't want to take it. Mostly because that would mean going on a date.

"Just go on a date with her! What's the problem? Is she not sexy?" She asked, smiling devilishly.

"That's none of your business." The doctor snapped. She sat up again, turned the key in the ignition. Vanille stepped back, taking the money out of the car.

"I'm not going to stop, you know." She leaned forward, head in the car. "Also, she's really lonely so if-"

"I got it, Vanille." Lightning hissed, driving forward. Vanille pulled out, pouting and crossing her arms.

"She's really lonely!" She screamed after her. Lightning drove home with one hand, because she was pinching the bridge of her nose.

The next day, she found Vanille sitting in front of the building, arms crossed. Blue optics narrowed as she got out of the car, walked towards her. "Did you seriously stay here all night?"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not stopping." She shifted, "Besides. I did get some sleep."

For once, Lightning felt a little bad for not doing the deal. "You slept outside?" The girl nodded, hesitantly. Did she figure out how to make her take the bribe? But she rolled it off her shoulders like the woman she was, and stepped into her college to actually get things done. Sure enough, 7 hours later she... wasn't there? Honestly the woman thought she'd put up a more of a fight. It wasn't that she actually wanted her to stay.

The doctor slipped into her car, rolling her shoulders and sighing a bit.

Vanille scooted forward, just behind her... and whispered "Go on a date with my sister."

"Jesus christ!" She snapped around, rose tresses whipping around her heart-shaped face. "What- How did you even get in here!"

Vanille lifted a small, brown bobby-pin, which reflected the sunlight slightly, a huge cheeky grin on her face. Lightning huffed.

"Out! Out!" Vanille didn't need to be told twice.

"Will you go on a date with my sister!" She asked, leaning into her window just like the day before. Lightning grit her teeth, frowning at the floor-board. Obviously she wouldn't leave, wouldn't give up. She had gone so far to even break into her car just to make a point. She was lucky she wasn't going to press charges on her.

"Fine!"

Vanille laughed, "Great! You will meet her at this place... at this time..." She drug out her vowels while she wrote down something on a piece of paper, "And you will ask her out!" She chirped, handed the paper to the woman.

Lightning took it.

"Ciao!" She waved.

"Wait- What!?" She didn't think that she was going to be the one asking her on a date. No, no that's not how it went at all. "Where are you going!?" She yelled. Receiving no answer, she looked down at the piece of paper, sucked on her teeth. "Lake Bresha? Why would she...?" Lightning set down the paper on her dashboard, drove home. What she was looking forward to was a home-cooked meal by her sister, Serah... but instead she got an eye-full of her sleeping on the couch.

A very small smile graced her lips as she shut off the TV, wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. The blanket she was using fell off onto the couch as she carried her, to her bedroom. The older woman set her down on the bed, tucking her in and kissing her on the fore-head. "Goodnight, Serah." She brushed the strands of strawberry out of her face, and left.

Staring at the small piece of paper, she sighed.

"Why not...?"


	2. Chapter 2

The day started off wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Serah had made her coffee, traffic was at it's minimum, and there was no Vanille in front of her science building. The doctor slipped out of her car, set her keys in her bag, walked into her workplace. She actually smiled quietly to herself as she made her way to her office. Smiling in public was no small thing, of course.

Half of it was because she had a date.

Immediately a frown set in place, remembering that damned piece of paper in her lab coat. She had to go, since she said she would. She wasn't one to break her word. Once she was in her office, she took off her coat, sat down in her chair. She rested her chin in her hand as her computer started up, scrolled through her emails. Most of them were junk, some of them were worth reading over. Some of them she had too, and some of them she just left in her inbox. A very strange process she had with her emails.

About 30 minutes passed, and she found herself stretching lightly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, Farron."

The doctor looked up from her computer, eyes lightning up in recognition over her co-worker, Cid Raines.

"Did you get those files for me?"

She had to supress an eye roll as she stood, took the papers from the printer, set them in a folder. "Here." She said, handed over the folder.

"Thank you." Raines added, blew some of his hair out of his eye. "Would you mind having lunch with me today?"

For once, the younger woman was flustered. "I- I already have a date." It was the only thing she could think of.

"Ahhh." He pondered, "A lunch date?"

"Well- no, but-"

"Then why can't you have lunch with me?" He pestered, thumbing through his files.

The elder Farron narrowed her eyes, "Frankly, because you're a dick. And you should really wash your hair." She crossed her arms, cocked a hip.

Raines quirked a brow, "Hmn. I see. Well... this was a nice chat. Thank you again, for the files." Raines nodded towards the Farron as he left. She scoffed. Who did he think he was? She hardly even knew him, and he was asking her out on a date. Not with that attitude... but she really couldn't say anything about it since her date tonight was a blind one as well. The Farron rolled her eyes.

He was probably going to take her to the food court anyways.

* * *

It was Friday night, and frankly, she didn't want to spend it on a date with some woman she didn't know. But the elder Farron ruffled pink tresses, sighed, looked through her closet. Honestly, she couldn't find anything to wear. She hadn't been on a date in years and she wasn't really going to stop there- if it wasn't for Vanille. With a shift of weight on her feet, she continued to be stumped on what to wear. The only person who could help her, really, was Serah...

"Serah!" She shouted. A sound of feet pounding against wood filled her ears, then the sound of a door slamming open.

"Did you get my cookies!?"

Lightning quirked a brow as she watched her sister walk up to her. "I would've if you told me you wanted cookies." She shook her head, "Anyways that's not the point. I need your help."

"With?" She squeaked.

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't freak out... but..." She bit her lip, "I have a date."

A sound of struggle escaped the younger Farron's throat, and she inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Okay. Okay. A black dress should do you well." She said, walking over to her closet and sifting through the many, many lab coats she had. She bit her lip, and lifted a hanger. "This'll work- Oh! With this, too!" She lifted another hanger, which held a small leather jacket that would reach her inner elbows. "I have some heels in my closet if you want to use them?"

"No." The elder Farron snapped, taking the clothes from her sister. "Thank you, but I'll be wearing my flats." Serah hummed in approval.

"Go! Try it on. I want to see." She clapped, hopped on her feet slightly. The elder Farron raised a brow, sighed. A look of uncertainty from the elder Farron. Serah waved her into the bathroom. "GO! Go." She urged. Lightning sighed, rolled her eyes, stepped into the bathroom.

When she shed herself of her clothing, she began slipping the dress on. It reached down to her knees, it was loose, but it did hug her in all the right places. She hadn't worn it in a while so she was surprised it even fit. She looked at herself in the mirror, sideways, front. _Not bad._ Lightning frowned, slipped on her jacket. _Not bad at all_. With a new-found confidence, she stepped out of the bathroom.

Serah clapped. "You look great!" She chirped, walking over and tugging at certain parts of her dress. "Maybe if it was a bit short-"

"No, Serah." Lightning smiled softly, "It's already too short for me." Serah put a hand over her mouth, jaw quivering. "Serah?"

"I'm sorry... I just-"

"Geez." Lightning wrapped her arms around her sister, "I know i haven't been on a date in a while but that doesn't mean you have to cry." She said, chuckling lightly.

The younger girl nodded, placing her hands on her older sister's shoulders as she slipped on her shoes. "Go get it, tiger."

Lightning smiled. "Alright, then." She lifted her keys, kissed her sister on the fore-head. "Remember to lock the door, don't let anyone else in the house but me- I love you-"

Serah finished pushing her sister out of the house, "I love you too."

The woman slid into her car, rested her head on the steering wheel. "What are you doing, Lightning...?" With one last glance at her house, she pulled out of the driveway, and drove to lake bresha. The drive there was calm, nothing really happened. Except her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn't breathe properly. She was so nervous. Really, there was nothing to be nervous or worried , she found herself chewing on her bottom lip after a while of driving.

_Nothing to be worried about, Lightning. You're just gonna go up to her, ask her on a date. If she says no then punch her in the face-_

She breathed a sigh of relief, pulling up on the side of the road. When she turned off her headlights, she was momentarily blinded by the darkness, because it was night outside. Blinking, pupils dilated to adjust to the darkness. She slipped out of her car, held the piece of paper in her hand. It wasn't exactly a bribe if she didn't take the money, so she had nothing to feel bad about. Nothing at all. Then she realized. The girl probably planned this all out, in such a way to keep her money and get her sister on a date. It wouldn't surprise her.

There was a figure leaning against the railing of the bridge, smoking a cigarette and looking out across the lake. It was Fang. She knew the athletic figure anywhere, even if her form was casted over in darkness. With hesitant steps, she walked forward, fist clenched around her paper. She hadn't really thought about what to say, what to do. She really just wanted to get it over with. "Uh- Excuse me?"

The woman turned around, bud in her fingers, flicked off some of the ashes. "May I help you?" She asked, a small smirk on her lips. Lightning's blood began to simmer just at the sight of it. Something told her that she was a very touchy feely person. The wind blew, causing pink tresses to sway softly.

"Your sister, Vanille, bribed me to go on a date with you." She casually said, crossing her arms. Fang narrowed her eyes slightly, putting out her cigarette.

"How much?" She asked, flicking the bud into the lake.

"You know that's really bad for the lake." She said, to purposely get off that subject. She didn't want to say that she didn't the money, because she would think she went willingly. She didn't go willingly.

Fang narrowed her eyes again. "How much?"

For once, the rosette seemed to be speechless. She didn't want to answer. Not at all. But she swallowed her pride, sighing. "I didn't take the money."

She chuckled, "So, you went willingly?"

A pause. "No." She said, simply. The brunette paused, staring intently at the rosette. She was smiling, too. Something stirred within the doctor, but she immidiately pushed it out of her. The sound of water lapping onto the shore broke the silence, viridian optics still locked on her.

"Alright." She said, stretching. "I haven't been on a date in a while." Lightning seemed to breathe for the first time in 2 minutes, the air returning to her lungs in quiet gasps. The way Fang stared at her... She shook her head at herself.

"Okay." Fang gestured the woman to follow her, beginning to walk. The doctor followed her, arms crossed as she looked at the floor. "Any requests for dinner? And... your name would be nice..."

Lightning looked up, thinking for a second. "Chinese food? And it's Lightning."

Fang nodded. "There's a place just down the road." She said, smiling warmly at her. The two of them walked in silence, it was comfortable, to the rosette's surprise. with arms still crossed, and gaze still in front of her, she spoke.

"Vanille said you were lonely."

She chuckled, ruffling chestnut tresses. "She said that? Hmn." Fang put her hands in her pockets, shrugging. "I guess I am. It doesn't mean I can't get a good lay."

If Lightning was drinking something, she would've choked on it. She coughed, "Oh." So she was that kind of person. Touch feely it was. Was sex something casual to her? Was she her next... lay? "Do you do that often?"

"What?" She asked, turning her head, "Have sex?" She snorted, "Of course. I wouldn't be Fang if I didn't. I'm actually known in some places for being the biggest womanizer." She smirked.

"If we're on a date... why are you telling me this again?" The rosette asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Fang chuckled.

"Can't really answer that. Guess i'm just too nervous to turn on the Yun charm." She said, shrugged. Lightning was nervous herself, but couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"Hmn." She hummed, staring at the sky. What was that...? It sounded a bit like a thunderclap. "Isn't it just down the road?"

Fang seemed to grunt. "Just a little longer and we'll be there." And so they walked some more, in silence. Fang was just about to speak when she felt a rain-drop on her cheek, and she bit her lip. She was lost. Lightning shifted, rolling her shoulders slightly as she continued to walk. Something wet on her arm. She frowned, looking down at her arm and rubbing her hand against it.

"Are you-"

"Yes i'm lost."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "And it's going to rain, isn't it?"

"Yep." Fang admitted, standing still.

Lightning halted in front of her, arms crossed and a scowl that could kill. "Tell me more about that Yun charm." She shot.

"Look, i'm sorry okay? I really thought it was down here." Fang defended.

"Mhm. We should've taken the car-" It started raining. The doctor lifted her arms, trying to block the flow of water.

"We should get inside somewhere!" Fang said, over the rain.

"Where!?"

Fang looked around nervously, deciding there was no choice left but to run. She sighed, taking off her leather jacket and putting it over the woman's head, since her jacket wouldn't have done much. She was getting soaked. "Come on! We can run back to the bridge!" The two ran, but Lightning had to take off her flats. With one hand holding the jacket over her head, and shoes in the other, she sprinted. Fang could hardly keep up.

Lightning slid in front of her car, surprised that she made it back so quickly. Shivering, wet, and cold, she slipped into her car, unlocking the door for Fang. The other woman rushed in, closing the door behind her. She was going to ask her to turn on the heater, but she was already two steps ahead of her. A few minutes passed, Fang still shivering slightly.

"I'm sorry." Fang said, a slight laugh in her tone.

Lightning laughed too, only for a second as she shook her head. "It's okay."

"You wouldn't mind if we tried again, sometime?" She asked, blowing hot air onto her hands. Lightning frowned.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, because the woman was actually good company. But she didn't need to. She didn't have to... and yet... she couldn't stop the words escaping her mouth. "I would like to try again."

Fang seemed happy. _Really_ happy.

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning slammed the front door shut, soaking wet, only having put on a good face for Fang. Well, she did want to go- Lightning felt like strangling her emotions. There was a battle going on within her. She took off her jacket, wringing it out into the sink, setting it onto the counter, having placed her shoes outside. She almost tripped by how fast she was going. A soft yelp fell past her lips as she latched onto the table. Scowling even deeper before, she began wiggling out of her dress as she padded up the stairs, shivering, teeth chattering. It would've been a miracle if she didn't get sick. "Serah!"

The younger Farron peeked out the corner of the hallway, seeing the angered expression. "Did it go well?" She was small, hiding behind the wall as if it would protect her from her sister's wrath. But surprisingly, the woman ruffled her hair, which was down because she was about to go to bed, and kissed her forehead.

"There wasn't an 'it.'" She growled, but not towards her. "It started raining and we got soaked because she didn't know where the restaurant was." Serah giggled, and Lightning raised a brow, rubbed her own shoulders. "Are you laughing at me?" Serah began covering her mouth, snickering, then she began laughing, hands over her stomach. Lightning couldn't help but smiling, "It's not funny."

"It is! And you look like a wet dog!" She pointed. Lightning sucked her teeth, trying to hide her smile.

"All right! Should I throw you into the bathtub to make you look like one too?" Serah squealed, running away from her sister. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

She felt awful. Throat scratchy, as if she couldn't get warm. It was just a cold. When she sat up, she felt lightheaded, and was sent straight back down onto the bed. Lightning was a relatively healthy person. She didn't just get sick. It was all her fault. Rolling onto her stomach, her fingers, which were slightly numb, reached for her phone on the bed-stand. It didn't help that she was just in her underwear. The dull thud of the cell-phone against the wooden floor made her just look at the floor, a frown screwing into her brows. "Serah!" Her voice was hoarse, and it cracked. Serah came padding in, rubbing her eyes. And when she saw her sister, bags under her eyes, hair in a pink mess. She had to stifle her laughter.

"Are you sick?" She simply asked. Lightning grumbled angrily, curling into her blankets.

"I'm just cold."

Serah snorted. "You have a cold." She moved towards her sister, picking up her phone and setting it onto the bedside table. "Are you gonna call in sick?"

Lightning grumbled some more. "I'm not sick." Serah stroked her hair gently, tilting her head, taking advantage of this situation. She flicked her ear softly, causing a whine. "Stop."

She giggled. "I'll make you some soup." But she stopped, noticing the soft trembles and shivers. "Are you cold?" Lightning nodded, curling into a little ball, hogging up all that there was on the mattress. The younger Farron opened her closet, took out the spare blankets, and threw them onto her older sister, causing a groan. "Be right back." Lightning moved the blankets off her head, watching her younger sister saunter off, before grabbing her phone. She stared at it with a blank expression, scrolling through her emails, the light bouncing off her cheeks making a ghostly hue. She could hear the pots and pans banging together downstairs, but she didn't really care at the moment. She began slipping out of bed, shivering, instantly regretting leaving her warm cave of blankets.

She walked towards her closet, reaching for her clothes- "I can hear you! Get back in bed!" Lightning rolled her eyes, listening to her sister for once and slipping back into bed. She had a life you know- a job. Someone had to pay the bills, right? And Serah told her to get back in bed, but she obeyed, lamely. The younger Farron padded back into the room, tray in her hands. "Should I just eat this by myself? Since you're not sick?"

Lightning narrowed her eyes, "Give me the damn soup." Serah smiled, set down the tray in her lap when she sat up. Then she stole her phone, and Lightning was helpless as she called her boss. All she could do was eat.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly, and it only took two for her to recover. Unfortunately, her dress did not do so well. It was ruined, but she kept it either way. Hanging in the back of her closet. A memory, you might say. She looked at her watch, knowing she was a little late to work- which was rare for her all on it's own. She waved to her co-workers, and prepared for another day at work. She helped some people with small fevers, had some meetings- and... Fang. Lightning felt like slapping that smirk off her face, for her to be showing up at her work like this. But she held that wall of blocked emotions up, looking at her.

She came in, sat down, arms crossed across her chest. The tension was so thick, you could pratically cut it with a knife. Lightning gulped, looking down at her clipboard. "How can I help you, Fang?" She forced out the words- in such a way, they came out with a bit of a bite. Fang shrugged.

"Got sick. Still feel kind of sick." She simply said. Honestly, she was here just to see if she would play doctor with her. Lightning narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything about her time being sick, too. She pulled a wooden stick from a container, gesturing for Fang to open her mouth- and she did, feeling the woman press down on her tongue with the stick.

"Some slight swelling in the tonsils- other than that you seem fine." She placed the back of her hand across her fore-head, after throwing away the stick, felt around her cheeks. "Just stay in bed. No vigorous movement. Eat soup." She said, writing some things down on her clipboard. Fang raised a brow. Well, what else was she expecting?

"So i'm okay?" She asked.

Lightning looked up, "You're fine. If you want I can give you some medicine, but it's really nothing serious. Just a common cold." She ripped off a pink slip then, handing it to the pulsian. "Give this to the counter and they'll prescribe you some medicine." Fang nodded, staring at the woman.

"When's our date going to be, by the way?" Lightning froze, her pen stopping it's incessant scribbling. She looked up from her clipboard again, having forgot about the date. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about it. If you want it can be this Saturday." She simply said, mono-tone. Fang was slightly hurt. She nodded, smiling softly.

"This Saturday sounds good." She began swinging her feet, looking at the ceiling. She wasn't leaving.

"I have other patient's that need my help, Fang." Fang shrugged, hopping off the counter.

She was about to leave when she stopped, realizing she hadn't had her number yet. In fact, she hadn't had any ways of contacting her besides her sister. She took out her phone, "What's your phone number?" The woman quirked a brow, but complied and simply gave the Pulsian her phone number, knowing she would regret it when she called later on. It couldn't really hurt, though, could it? Besides, she liked her accent. But that arrogant smirk she... wanted to slap it off her face and kiss her at the same time- wait, when did she want to kiss her? When did she even start agreeing with herself over these things?

Fang stared at her as she grumbled angrily, walking back into her office. There was something going on in that pretty little head of hers, and she wanted to know what it was. She knew this would turn out to be something else, that was for sure.

* * *

_**Yaaay updates~**_


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't believe this was happening. Raines was low. Very, low. She could only sit back and listen, as he spewed nonsense, complexion which is usually pale, a bright pink indicating his anger. She almost laughed. Almost. If it wasn't for the situation she was in, she would be doubling over in laughter.

"She is having relations with a patient!" He seethed, the venom in his voice chilling her boss to the bone. Not her, though. She was absolutely bored, from this. Whatever this was. Cid was angry that she was going out with someone else- let alone a woman, so he was acting out like a child.

"That's attractive." She mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had things to do. Cid was positively boiling with anger- Lightning wondered if he would start whistling like a tea-pot and steam would come out of his ears. His oh so cold gaze met hers, and then she realized the true damage of what she had done. He came up to her and grabbed her wrist, grip like iron, making her wince just so. Her boss stood up from his chair, about to yell- when Lightning collected herself and backhanded him. The shock of the hit sent him to his knees, and it seemed to knock some sort of reason within him.

The silence within the room was replaced with a venomous tone, with such a bite, it even sent Raines shivering. It was the steel, how cold and unrelenting like how winter would get in her hometown. "I've had enough of your bullshit, Raines. You act like a child and you hit below the belt just to gain my affection. I don't even like you. I pity you." She growled, almost savagely, "You are below me." She rubbed the sore spot on her wrist, her gaze flickering towards her boss, still so very cold. "May I leave?" Her boss could only nod, slumping down into his chair. Cid was outraged. If he was angry before, he was even angrier.

"I will ruin you for this! I will destroy you!" He hissed, rage tearing through his voice like a knife through butter. Lightning hadn't cared, or paid attention to the savage and feral screams, knowing that he probably wrecked her boss's desk. He was probably going to get fired anyway. Still, there was a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach- but she flicked it off her heart like dust on her shoulder.

* * *

Serah had immediately ran up to her sister, when she saw her treading up the porch steps, shaking out her umbrella from the rain. It was raining again, obviously. It was strange. It never really rained in Bodhum, but they were having frequent showers. "Are you okay!? I heard about the blow up Cid had-"

Lightning shook her head, shrugging out of her jacket, hung it up onto the coat-rack. "He was acting like a brat. Or a two-year old who didn't get what they wanted." She rolled her wrist around experimentally, ruffling her hair as she slid out of her shoes. "No biggie." Serah scowled, hands on her hips.

"He flipped your boss's table." She breathed. Lightning quirked a brow, smirking just so, and shut the door behind her. She hadn't said anything about it. Serah seemed displeased. "He nearly broke his arm." Lightning shrugged. "What did he say!?" She nearly yelled. Lightning held her hands up, in a surrendering gesture.

"Really, it's no big deal. He said he would destroy me, ruin me- blah, blah, blah." She giggled, "It was actually quite funny, his face looked like a tomato." Serah couldn't believe how lighthearted she was being about this. Especially her of all people. "How did you even know about this so early?" She asked, grabbing a water bottle, from the fridge. She was being so lighthearted- too lighthearted for her own good. She recognized this. It only happened on very rare occasions- when she was truly worried, but wouldn't even become aware of it until she came to her senses. Serah quirked a brow. It was clear to see it now. She was acting so care-free in hopes to get Serah to stop worrying.

"Right, right. I have my ways of receiving information, Light."

The older Farron froze, cornflower eyes scanning over her sister. She only called her 'Light' when she was planning something. She was a terrible liar, that was for sure. Also, she did this thing where she would fiddle with the hem of her skirt, straighten out her legs- Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Right."

"Right."

Both sister's narrowed their eyes, now, sparks seeming to fly off from heated gazes. But Serah was the first one to break, to simply walk away to the laptop in the living room. Lightning frowned, but stalked her way upstairs, and prepared for her shower. Before she could start the water, however, she could hear the familiar ringtone of her phone. It must've been her boss- worried about her. Or maybe Raines decided to get some lawyer. He had assaulted her first. Frowning, she pressed the phone to her ear. "Farron."

"Hey."

Lightning nearly dropped her phone. It was her. Her of all people. Well, she did give the woman her number and now she was regretting it. But she wouldn't admit to herself that she liked the sound of her voice. "Fang." She breathed, fiddling with the hem of her towel, suckling her teeth. "Hi." She chuckled dryly.

It was starting to hit her now. The effect of Raine's voice, the pure rage and anger- it made her shake a little. She gulped, ruffling her hair. "How can I help?"

Fang sensed the tension in her voice. "I heard about what happened with Raines. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said, voice laced with true concern.

"I'm alright." Just a little shaken up. She wanted to say. She wanted to tell her how scared to death she was. And what's worse was that it hit her just now. What was happening? She found a way to keep her hands busy, something that she hadn't done since she was a child. Picking at the frayed bit of her blankets. She was nervous, none-the-less.

Fang tapped her pen against her desk, hearing nothing but silence. "If you want, I can call back later? You seem bus-"

"No." She said the words to quickly. "I-i mean- I wouldn't mind talking to you." Her cheeks were becoming warm. And she could practically see that smirk.

"Okay. I don't have anything to do so... tell me what's going on, sunshine?" She sounded relaxed, and that seemed to put the doctor at ease. She quirked a brow.

"Sunshine?"

* * *

Serah rubbed her eyes, padding up the stairs. It was around 1am in the morning, and she had stayed up researching. Raines, to be exact. His background history, his family. Well, turned out, there was a possibilty of him being insane since it was passed down through his family. Serah yawned, stretching.

Insane... It made her shudder. What was he capable of? You can only push people too far- before they snap. And that especially goes for insane people. She didn't feel safe. She felt as if she would wake up in the middle of the night, his cold fingers around her neck, his greasy hair brushing against her cheeks as she strug-

Serah fell flat on her face with a grunt. Groaning softly, since it was muffled by the wooden floor, she pushed herself up onto her knees, surveying her surroundings even though it was pitch black in the hallway. She gasped softly when she saw the face of her sister, illuminated by the light of her cell-phone, which still had a phone call going on. Nine hours. Serah picked up her phone, looking at the contact. Fang. She quirked a brow, looking at her sister- who was passed out in the middle of the hallway, a nine hour phone-call occurring. It seemed really... just... cute. She wasn't even angry.

The younger farron brushed strands of rose out of her sisters eyes, set her phone to the side. She couldn't just leave her here. She would have a sore back in the morning. And the younger Farron wasn't strong at all. She quietly opened her door, grabbing her sister's ankles- and she slid her across the wooden floor. Until her head hit the doorway and she winced. "Sorry Claire." She was going to be feel that one in the morning.

And somewhere out there- another younger sister was struggling to tuck Fang into bed.

* * *

_The words were silent, as if no one could hear her. She was crying out. For someone to hear her. If someone could just hear her. "I'm scared." She screamed. Tears were falling down, down, down, into the abyss below. The abyss that swallowed her whole._

_"I'm scared." She repeated._

_**Scared of what?** The voice was mono-tone, a figure cloaked in black, though it looked about 3 inches taller than her. Holding out it's hand, engulfed in an inky darkness that spilled passed the webs of slender black. Was it trying to help? Was it trying to destroy her?_

_She had hesitated, before speaking, voice strained with emotion. "Losing my family."_

_That was the first time someone had answered._

She gasped awake, mouth tasting like old paper, eyes flickering around her room. It took her a moment to realize she was safe, in the security of her home. Sitting up, eyes adjusting to the sunlight spilling into the room, passed white sheets which were flapping in the wind. Like a ghost. She felt entranced by them, blinking at the sound of Serah shreiking. Then the bang of a pan against the stove.

"Hot!" She shouted. Lightning found herself smiling, slipping out of her bed, running her hands through her hair as she padded down the stairs. Their house wasn't relatively big. It was comfy, though. She sat down on a stool, yawning softly and rubbing her eyes. Serah had to admit that Lightning was cute when she was sleepy. "Goodmorning, sleepyhead."

"Mmn." She took the plate, that Serah passed to her. "What time is it?" She asked, voice thick with sleep. She stabbed at her eggs, began eating slowly.

"It's 12. But it's Saturday so don't freak out." Lightning dropped her fork. Serah gasped at how fast she was moving around the house. "What!? What's wrong what is it!?" She urged. Lightning nearly screamed, starting the shower.

_"Fang!"_

* * *

**MOAR UPDATES**

**-screaming forever-**

**Can I just say that this really just sent me up the wall like omg this was almost too cute for me and can I just say that updates may be coming quicker now! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at you-" Fang teased, laughing softly. Lightning glared at her. "Your hair is still wet." The doctor, shook out her hair, purposely onto her, and huffed. Fang put her arms up defensively, quirking a brow. "Alright, alright." The shorter one crossed her arms, staring daggers up at her. Well, she looked... Rather adorable.

"At least I don't have to worry about you getting lost." Well, it was true. The two women were surrounded by little shops and stores, in a circle, pavement decorated with red and white until it expanded into a circle around the fountain in the center. Which they were standing by. Fang ran her hand through her hair, chuckling.

"Still on that, huh?" The woman shifted on her feet slightly, "Not one of my best moments that's for sure." Fang held out her hand, and Lightning had the image of her dream in her mind- slender ink, dripping with black, reaching out to her. Lightning nervously looked up at her, chewed on the inside of her lip, but placed her hand delicately in hers. "See? Not so bad, right?" Lightning 'tch'ed quietly, surprised that she even let herself do that.

Fang was recalling the phone-call, what she had said when she was falling asleep. I'm scared. The taller woman smiled, locking their fingers together, knowing that she liked it- even though she would never admit it willingly. "Where are we going?" She asked, voice barely audible over the fountain. She smiled again, pulling on her hand gently.

"Come on."

Lightning followed the woman. Her hand felt so warm, protected- and she felt content, but shy. Feeling the warmth from caramel skin, wild viridian eyes expressing kindness. Were they even supposed to be holding hands? Well, they did talk nearly all night on the phone. Lightning knew little things about her now. Her laugh was rich, her voice could convey emotions so easily, without hesitation. She thought she could stay away from her, refuse her, but no. She found herself doing the exact opposite. And it would be the death of her, most likely. She had led her into a restaurant, small square tables lining the windows, dimly lit by small lights hanging from the ceiling. It was a rather quiet place, small, and cozy. "This isn't exactly five star." She mumbled.

Fang squeezed her hand gently. "Were you expecting that?" Though she hid it, she was slightly hurt. Lightning shook her head. What was she really expecting, anyways? To be treated like a queen? She felt a twinge of guilt in her belly, untangling their fingers as they sat down. Fang smiled warmly at her. "It's alright."

"No, I'm sorry." She breathed, looking down at her lap, "that was rude."

"Hey, it's alright, really." She had to admit, she wasn't expecting her to apologize. But she could forgive and forget, easily. "And, it's alright that you were late." The corner of her lips twitched, knowing that the woman was teasing her now.

"Thanks." She added, lamely. The waitress came by, placing their menus on the table, and with a smile, she left. The woman traced the words upon laminated paper, scanning it-

"What are you feeling up to?" She asked. Lightning hadn't known- reading her own menu. There were various soups and meat, bread and small things. Quirking a dusky brow, she pointed towards one of the lines- Salad with Grilled Chicken. Fang nodded. "Chicken salad it is, then." And she told the waiter her order, which was obviously a steak. How fitting. Lightning mused to herself. Well, it was fitting. What else would she get, anyways? "You know- those salads confuse me."

Lightning quirked a brow again, "How so?"

The woman smiled gently, "I mean, it's seems kind of useless. You want the salad right? To eat healthy and stuff- then why put in the bad stuff with it?"

"Grilled chicken isn't bad." She said, "It's good. Just don't eat too much of it." Fang made a face, agreeing with her to an extent, it seemed, and placed her hands under her chin.

"I don't like salad anyways. I actually hate it. Too green."

"Really? I would've thought otherwise. Since you're so athletic."

She smirked. "How would you know that?"

Lightning knew she had messed up. "Well- I mean- You have muscles. And your legs are long-" Fang's smirk was getting wider and wider. Lightning was flustered now, fidgeting in her seat. She just added gasoline to the flame, obviously.

"Really? I never thought you would notice such things." Lightning wanted to slap the smirk off her face, again. But she didn't, as she was too flustered. As if she were a savior, the waitress came by, placing their plates down on the table in front of them. Along with their drinks. Lightning had ordered water, while Fang ordered soda- again, not surprising. "Thank you." She said, quietly. "But yeah. I do track, some gymnastics and I go to the gym every day." She simply said, "You look like you work out too, you know."

"Well, I- I do go to the gym." She said, stabbing at her lettuce.

"Anything else you do?" She asked, after chewing up her food.

"Not much. I take care of my sister, work at the college." She said, stabbing at her lettuce some more. She felt... Restless. Like there was electric running over her skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Fang was staring at her, lidded eyes darkened. What was she staring at? More like, why was she staring at her like that?

"You have a sister? Mind tellin' me her name?" She said, taking another bite of her steak. Lightning narrowed her eyes, just slightly, trying to see if there were any... Schemes that she was planning. But she couldn't.

"Serah." She said, a very audible hint of hesitation in her voice. She was suddenly protective over her. Fang noticed this, and smiled warmly at her.

"I have a sister, too. Her name is Vanille, and she's a chef." There was a tint of pride in her voice. The doctor seemed relieved, smiling sheepishly, nodding.

"She sounds nice." Although she did work with the medic for 3 years, she had no... work or relations with her. Besides that one time she begged her to go on a date with Fang. Fang chuckled.

"She is, but she's certainly a force to be reckoned with when she's angry." There was a fondness in her eyes, as if she were remembering something- as if she were somewhere else. "She lives in Chicago now, moved away. She's always changing her plans because she can never stick with something too long. Though she did like helping people. And she has a boyfriend. Some fellow named Hope." She breathed, "I think she's there to stay, which is sad because she's so far away from here." Lightning nodded, smiling just softly.

"She sounds a bit like Serah- with the angry part, that is. She's dating some brute named Snow." She nearly growled at the sound of his name, finding her appetite again and chewing slowly.

"Sounds like you disapprove." She joked. Lightning stiffened at the feel of her foot brushing against her calf gently, though it probably wasn't intentional. "It's alright. I know, big sisters have that... Protective feel over their younger siblings."

"He's an idiot." She mumbled around her food. "Seriously, he would do anything just to act like one, too. It's ridiculous." Fang smirked.

"Maybe he isn't that bad. Or hey, maybe Vanille can talk to her about it. She's the one with the extraordinary matchmaking skills in this family." Fang chuckled. Lightning snorted just slightly, under her breath. The thought of Sarah leaving Snow for Vanille, even though she hadn't known her, it sounded better than what she had now. "I can't say anythin' about him because I haven't met him." She admitted.

Lightning nodded, tilting her head slightly, pointing at the steak sauce on her chin. "You have something-"

"Oh, what?" Fang blushed profusely, using her thumb to wipe it off. Though she missed several times, and Lightning reached over, with a napkin, wiping it off her chin. Their skin grazed and Lightning suppressed a shiver, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Fang smiled shyly, rubbing the spot on her cheek where her knuckle touched. It left a tingling sensation. "Thanks." She breathed. Lightning mumbled something under her breath, setting the napkin next to her drink, trying to calm her heart. Just a simple touch of caramel skin stirred something inside her- and she hadn't noticed it till now.

Fang seemed slightly uncomfortable, shifting around in her seat just so. She cleared her throat. "Do you have any interests outside work?" A swift change of subject set her mind at ease.

Lightning nodded. "I draw, sometimes. Just little things. What about you?"

Fang smirked, but it was different from her confident ones. It was almost like she was trying to cover up her embarrassment, but it failed. "I like... To garden. I like the feel of the earth underneath my fingers." She said, picking at her nails nervously, then she took a deep breath, "It makes me feel like I'm at home again."

The doctor nodded, knowing what she meant to some extent. "I can relate. Sometimes I just need a break from life." Fang's eyes lit up.

"I can do that for you."

Lightning looked up at her, seeing secrets behind deep green eyes that swirled with unwritten plans. What was she trying to do? What was her plan? It was a date- that came off as a bribe, from her sister none the less. Then there was something of a dark flicker, making her pupils dilate. Suddenly, she felt naked under her gaze, knowing that she didn't mean just gardening or painting. It was in more ways than that, surely. "Right." She cleared her throat shaking her head slightly. "You mean like arts and crafts." She said, purposefully oblivious. She didn't want her to assume or guess what she was thinking.

"Something like that."

There it was. That confident smirk she'd seen several times today. "Hmn. I would think you're hinting at something else, Yun." She leaned in on her forearms, quirking a brow.

"And if I was?" Fang wasn't at all surprised that she had known her name. She knew her last name as well, having done research. Two women that were overly-protective of their younger sisters meeting up on a blind date- someone is bound to do something to feel safe. "Farron." She said, voice a pitch lower than normal. Lightning gulped.

"Well it would have to wait." She said, voice barely above a whisper, "I have a life."

"So do I. But you said yourself that you would like a distraction every now and then- I'm just suggesting something convenient and easy." She shrugged, taking another bite of her food. Gods- how could she eat when they were teasing eachother like this? "But if you insist." It must have come naturally to her, so naturally that she never lost her appetite. She did seem... Very... Open to it. 'Convenient' was right. Easy?

Lightning shook her head, almost furiously, feeling her heart leap in her rib-cage. And she placed her hands in her lap, to keep from tightening her legs. It would've made it worse. "Right."

It was dark out. How did it get dark so quickly? "I need to get home." Fang quirked a brow, looking like she was shocked as well at how late it had gotten.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Fang slipped out her credit card, paying for the meal. Lightning felt weird letting her pay, but she bit back on her tongue and said nothing about it. Fang noticed how tense she was, though, she hadn't said anything about it either. They walked out together, towards her car. Their fingers touched, electric sparking again- and the tension was multiplied. Fang stared at her for a moment, gesturing towards the car. "Should I drive?"

Lightning nodded, bumping into Fang just slightly as she passed her. "Sorry..." She mumbled. She was turning into a mess. But- she couldn't help inhaling her wildness- cinnamon, mint- and something earthy. Untamed. Fang smiled, letting her pass, so she could get into the car with ease. And she did. Fang followed shortly after, sitting in the drivers seat.

"Your house, right?" Lightning hummed. There was an almost painful silence after. Their eyes met, and suddenly the car was too confining for Lightning. Like she was trapped in the smallest thing in the world with the woman who was suggesting casual sex as a way to make her forget about life.

It happened so fast.

Hands were all over, lips were locked. But it wasn't Fang who started it. It was Lightning. She had given into the burning desire in her chest, and finally sealed their lips together in a breathless kiss. Fang pulled her onto her lap, hands over her ass possessively- the only thing lighting the car was a flickering street lamp. Lightning breathed heavily, raking at her shoulders to get rid of that jacket she was wearing- but there wasn't enough room. Cupping her face instead, she forcefully kissed her, earning a growl, hands kneading the flesh on her backside. Lightning gasped, the heat between her legs multiplying ten-fold, groaning into her mouth gently. Fang's hands slid up the back of her shirt so smoothly, she felt like she was melting. Deft fingers worked at the hook of her bra, and Lightning cursed under her breath. She had never done this- especially with a woman. Especially not in a car.

It was her, all her. The way she smiled, the way her eyes glimmered. Lightning felt as if she couldn't breathe, the small space between her and the steering wheel, rubbing against her spine painfully- the sound was seemingly deafening, heavy breaths cascading down eachother's necks. She had pressed the horn. With her ass, nonetheless. Fang's fingers were still at her bra, frozen. With the mood broken, like a spell, Lightning slid off her lap, Fang's leather chair squeaking softly from her knees. "I should be gay- I mean- getting home." Lightning cleared her throat, buckling her seatbelt.

"Right." Fang managed a weak smirk, starting the car. The drive home was relatively quiet. Lightning had fixed her hair, her shirt and managed to hook her bra back together. Fang was tapping the steering wheel, hands slightly shaky. Things seemed slightly distant, now. Still, she couldn't help but brushing her lips with her fingers. When she was home, she slid out of the car, fixing her shirt further. Fang offered to walk her to her door, and Lightning agreed, obviously. She didn't want to leave Fang, strangely. The woman had locked their fingers together, and Lightning blushed at the contact again.

"Goodnight, Fang." She said, as she reached for the door. Fang halted her, grabbing her wrist softly. Blue eyes flickered up to Fang as she pulled her into her gently. Fang leaned in, Lightning felt herself become intoxicated and entranced by her scent, her wonderful wild scent. And her lips were over hers again, but it was different this time. It was gentle, like she was asking for permission. Of course she allowed her. Their lips began to dance, building at it's own pace, Fang's fingers locked in hers, pushing her against the wall. She grunted softly, and felt her hands move to her hips, holding her firmly. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss- and Lightning knocked over a potted plant when she reached up to touch her hair.

Lightning immediately withdrew herself, trying to open the door. It was locked. Grunting softly as she tugged on the door, Fang crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Need some help, sunshine?" Lightning growled, searching for the spare key underneath the welcome mat. Fang got quite an eyeful of her backside, and she had the urge to grab it like she had done in the car.

Grumbling angrily, she knew that Serah did this on purpose. Just to meet Fang. The door opened, and Serah stood there, flipping the spare key in her hand. "Night, Fang." She repeated. Serah quirked a brow as she bumped past her, her eyes landing on Fang. Messy hair, wrinkled clothes- and the potted plant knocked over on the floor. Not to mention Fang was drop-dead gorgeous.

Fang shrugged. "We kissed and now it's awkward." She admitted. Serah suckled her teeth.

"Right."


End file.
